


I'm An Idiot For You

by rest_in_beatz



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rest_in_beatz/pseuds/rest_in_beatz





	I'm An Idiot For You

fic: I'm an Idiot For You, a oneshot  
Title: I'm an Idiot For You  
Author: rest_in_beatz  
Characters: just LuRe  
Rating: PG/K+  
no warning  
Summary: Reid does something dumb... This is my first fic, so criticism is encouraged.

 

 

Why isn't this idiot answering his phone?

Reid had spent practically his whole day trying to contact Luke, but Luke was furious with him. That meant Luke was still not picking up his phone when Reid called or answering his text messages. And Reid really couldn't understand why Luke was so mad. It's not like Reid had done something wrong (no, really). But Reid needed to make things right, which meant he needed to speak to Luke. If only he knew where he was ….

15 minutes later, Reid had found him. Luke wasn't usually at home- he preferred to hang at the farm or at Lily's, so it took a while for Reid to figure this one out. After kicking his apartment door 17 times (his hands were full), Luke finally got annoyed enough to open the door and let Reid in. "What do you want?" Luke asked obviously irritated.

Reid sighed. "I need to talk to you." Luke's expression said make it quick. "Look," Reid started, "I need to – wait, is that glitter in your hair?" Reid almost reached up to take some out of Luke's hair, but decided against it. If he learned one thing the past month, it's that you don't touch Angry Luke.

"Yes. If you must know, I was playing with my sister today." He made it a point to back away a little.

"It's called caring about people, Dr. Oliver. You should try it sometime," Luke spat at him." This last statement was filled with as much hostility as Luke could muster, which didn't go unnoticed by Reid.

"Look I know I can be a bit-"

"Abrasive?" Luke interjected. "Callous? Mean?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "I was going to say rude, but okay. I can be a little unpleasant at times, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I'm not heartless."

"You sure?" Reid lowered his eyes, trying to hide the noticeable pain in his expression. "You know what Luke? Just forget it. I'm done." He turned to leave. "Reid, wait." He turned around. "I should apologize." No kidding.

Luke stepped closer to Reid. Then he employed Reid's signature move, placing his right hand affectionately on his cheek while staring intently into his eyes. "Reid, look at me. I'm sorry for saying those things. And for being a jerk these last few days. I was just upset, but I know you didn't deserve that."

"It's okay," Reid shrugged. "I'm sorry too, you know for the nasty things I said about you."

"What things?" Luke asked. "You didn't say anything mean to me."

"Oh right, that was after you left." Luke giggled as he playfully punched Reid's shoulder.

It was at this point in time when Luke noticed the box in Reid's hands. "Oh my god," Luke gasped. "You got fired?!! What happened, did you punch a nurse?"

A smile graced Reid's lips as he chuckled. "You really think I would do that? This isn't Grey's Anatomy Luke; I have to protect my surgery hands. And no, I did not get myself fired."

"So you quit your job". Reid nodded as he put the box down. "Why would you do something so stupid?" he asked. A part of him already knew the answer.

"Because I missed my boyfriend. I want to be with you, Luke; even if that means I'll have to be a beggar in Old Town or a waiter at Hank's diner where that annoying redhead works."

Luke just burst out laughing.

An expression of confusion spread across Reid's face. "I thought that was what you wanted me to do."

"I didn't want you to quit. I just wanted you to fight for us."

Reid sighed in relief. "Well you could have been clearer. Now I just feel like an idiot." Reid sat on the couch and pouted (as if he had just lost his moping pillow).

"Don't. What you did for me today… wow. It was really awesome and I do appreciate it. I know it couldn't have been easy for you. I don't think I'll ever forget that. So thanks."

Reid smiled at him. "So now what?" "Now," Luke joined Reid on the couch, "we get your job back. But first …."

Luke slowly licked his lips as they turned to face each other. He placed his hand on Reid's knee and leaned in to kiss him. It was at that time that the doorbell rang. "Come on," Reid grumbled indignantly as he fell back into the couch. "Every single time." He is so cute when he's annoyed.

"Pizza guy. And he's 45 minutes late," Luke said as he moved to get the door, but Reid stopped him. "Let me do it. I want the satisfaction of giving him a lousy tip, plus I want to yell at him a little… you know, for being late." Yeah, right. The impeccably bad timing has nothing to do with it.

"Fine." Luke smirked and knowingly shook his head as he watched Reid sprint over to the door in anticipation. The pizza delivery person turned out to be none other than Gabriel Caras, which Luke had no problem with. In fact, he wasn't really a fan of the guy, so he had to admit that he would enjoy the tongue-lashing that was in store for him (but only a little).

After he listened to the first 5 minutes of Reid's yelling (which also consisted of Gabriel complaining about his ¢25 tip), Luke decided to use the time to read the texts from Reid he had been ignoring all day.

36 missed calls and 22 ignored text messages; all from Reid. He felt guilty about blowing Reid off, deciding he would listen to all of the voicemails later. As he read each text, he immediately realized that there was a pattern: the first ones were a bit unpleasant to read- they came off as pretty harsh and impatient (with Reid's signature wit and charm, of course) - but with each successive text, the words slowly became nicer. Luke couldn't help but smile when he read the last text:

(1/2)I'm an idiot. I did something very dumb today. It's shocking, I know- the great Dr. Oliver- but I can assure you it's true. I don't regret it because (2/2) I did for you. I guess you bring out the reckless side of me; I have to admit that's not such a bad thing. I'm not ready to get rid of you just yet.

As he listened to Reid angrily berate Gabriel for the next 15 minutes, Luke's heart swelled with bliss. He was happy because in that moment he knew. That day he had realized there was something special about this guy, this relationship. He also became aware of the fact that his feelings about Reid had changed. He also knew Reid felt the same way; his actions had proved that. As a matter of fact, Luke was more than sure that last sentence was Reid's code for I Love You.

He sent a reply to Reid's last text:

I'm sorry 4 2day & ILY 2.

Reid usually got annoyed with him using shorthand, but Luke had a feeling he wouldn't care this time.

Luke turned around to find Reid sitting at the table eating his pizza when his phone rang. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"No, I'm eating. It's not my beeper, just a text," he said. It didn't come out exactly like that, but Luke knew what he was saying. He knew Reid well enough to understand what Reid said with his mouth full. In fact, few people could understand "Reid Speak." Luke loved that he was one of these people.

"You should check just in case. It might be important."

He also loved the look on Reid's faced when he decided that maybe that missed text just might be important. The shock had almost made Reid choke on his 3rd slice, but it shifted Reid's focus away from the food long enough for them to have their first uninterrupted kiss.


End file.
